


Я всё пойму, ты меня…

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Однажды ребята ушли в поход. И взяли всё самое необходимое: гречку, гитару и друг друга.Автор - khajiitka (ficbook.net/authors/2279345)





	Я всё пойму, ты меня…

Вздорный огонь плевался искрами в небо, словно хотел от себя добавить звёзд в туманный Млечный путь. Юра вслушивался в мерное потрескивание хвороста в костре, терпел жар пламени на щеках и скрёб ложкой по дну котелка, выгребая остатки самой вкусной гречи, какую только пробовал в своей жизни.

Стоило Отабеку вытащить его на природу, как вдруг все пять чувств резко обострились и, кажется, даже открыли какие-то новые, хором задавив мерзкий и нудный голос разума. Юра словно стал видеть дальше, слышать чётче и воспринимать тоньше. Присутствие Алтына в этот раз ощущалось как-то особенно: вроде всё как всегда, но почему-то одновременно хотелось и глаза отвести, и подсесть ближе, чтоб плечом к плечу.

Ещё на этапе сборов он понял, что запомнит этот поход надолго: как они вместе паковали рюкзаки и Отабек забраковал добрую половину Юриных вещей; как спорили, брать гитару или не брать; как в супермаркете выбирали будущий ужин. Юра тогда разрывался между креветками в кляре, сырными чипсами и россыпью бомжпакетов, а Отабек молча увёл его от полки «с этой гадостью» и уложил в корзину хлеб, бутылку воды, пакет гречи и тушёнку.

— Терпеть не могу гречку! — сморщился Юра.

— Значит, ты её ни разу не пробовал, — философски заметил Отабек и зашагал к кассам.

И вот ведь странное дело: до сих пор он честно презирал эту крупу всей душой, сколько себя помнил. Но чуть только они дошли до выбранной поляны в чаще леса и развели костёр, Отабек вскипятил котелок, что-то туда плеснул, чем-то приправил — и вуаля, вкуснейший походный ужин готов! Юру за уши было не оттащить, пока последние крохи не подмёл.

Стемнело тоже слишком быстро, ночь будто рубильником включилась — пока болтали обо всём на свете, пока ставили палатку в четыре руки, пока булькала на костре греча, пока Юра украдкой бросал взгляды на совсем другого Отабека Алтына, какого до сих пор не знал… Ничего общего с известным фигуристом из Казахстана у него не было, разве только крутой андеркат. И голос. Охрененный баритон, который обволакивал с головы до ног, даже если Отабек просто просил подать колышек или предлагал попробовать кашу на соль.

А он ещё гитару брать не хотел…

— Бек, сыграй, а? — сказал Юра, сунув в карман рюкзака трижды облизанную ложку.

— А сам? — чёрные глаза огненным отблеском сверкнули в темноте и тут же потухли одновременно со звонким шлепком по голой шее — орды летучих кровопийц продолжали набеги на внезапных туристов.

— Не, спасибо, мне прошлого раза хватило, до сих пор пальцы ноют, — отмахнулся Юра и натянул на ладони рукава толстовки. — Давай лучше ты. Что-нибудь тёплое и уютное, а то чё-т холодает.

— Пойдём в палатку, — предложил Отабек, поднимаясь. — Надышим — будет теплее спать.

Даже когда Юра, стоя на коленях, включал на телефоне фонарик и прятал его под запасную футболку, чтоб не слепил, то всё равно подпирал макушкой брезентовый потолок. А когда следом с гитарой в руках забрался Алтын и застегнул за собой вход, разместиться в тесной палатке оказалось ещё сложнее. Наконец, они уселись друг напротив друга: Отабек скрестил ноги и положил инструмент на бедро, Юра обнял согнутые колени, пристроил подбородок на одном из них и заслушался.

Ему всегда нравилось, как играет Отабек. Нравились смешные мяукающие звуки, с которыми он подтягивал струны, нравилось следить за ловкими пальцами, скользящими по грифу так же легко, как он сам скользит по льду. Нравилось смотреть, как менялось вечно серьёзное лицо, смягчались черты и прикрывались от удовольствия раскосые глаза. Даже если бы Юра вдруг оглох, картинка от этого не стала бы менее прекрасной.

О том, что Отабек ещё и охрененно поёт, Юра вспомнил чуть позже. От смутно знакомых строк и мотивов, льющихся густым бархатистым баритоном, по рукам и спине стадами бежали мурашки. Подпевать ломающимся голосом он не решался, только позволял себе тихонько мурчать мелодии под нос, надеясь, что его не слышно.

Он даже начал понемногу задрёмывать, уткнувшись в колени лбом, когда Отабек вдруг заиграл что-то новое, чего Юра ещё не слышал. Лёгкий и воздушный перебор мгновенно разбудил, заставил поднять голову и затаить дыхание.

_Куда же мчится время, куда?_  
И почему мы за ним бежим?  
Иди на встречу ко мне скорей,  
Я умоляю тебя, скажи: 

_Из-за чего иногда мы не спим?_  
Теряя мысли, надеемся, но  
Напополам или снова один  
Героем буду немого кино? 

Юра поперхнулся вдохом, вспыхнул щеками ещё сильнее, чем даже тогда, у костра. Кровь застучала в висках, уши раскалились так, что прямо сейчас могли бы подпалить волосы. А Отабек всё продолжал петь, легко трогал пальцами струны и смущал блестящими в полутьме глазами. Конечно, всё это Юре приснилось или почудилось спросонья — и сложившиеся в грустный домик чёрные брови, и пристальный ласковый взгляд, и текст, которым Отабек будто обращался к нему, открыто и прямо:

_Сколько бы ни говорили люди: «Зачем?»,_  
Мы всё равно дальше жить будем.  
Когда уснёшь на моём плече,  
Я всё пойму, ты меня… 

Он не запомнил ни сколько длилась песня, ни сколько раз повторился этот душевынимательный припев, но едва последний аккорд растворился в воздухе между ними, Юра тут же выхватил из-под футболки телефон и уткнулся в экран.

— Может, отбой? — спросил он, делая вид, что проверяет оповещения. — Я, походу, совсем сплю уже…

— Конечно, — как ни в чём не бывало отозвался Отабек. — Гаси свет.

Сон не шёл. Ужасно хотелось повернуться, спросить, как всегда, какую-нибудь глупость, открыть глаза и просто разглядывать тёмный силуэт рядом. Кончики пальцев нещадно кололо бездействием, дурное сердце и не думало успокаиваться, пробивая грудину так яростно и громко, что притворявшийся спящим Юра боялся спалиться окончательно.

Вот же он, Алтын, в каких-то жалких сантиметрах, только руку протяни. Осознание этого пустило по позвоночнику очередную стаю мурашек, Юра не выдержал, поёжился, передёрнув плечами. Отабек отреагировал мгновенно:

— Холодно? Иди сюда, вдвоём теплее.

И чёрта с два он упустит такой шанс! Гибкой и смущённой донельзя гусеницей Юра подполз со своим покрывалом ближе, притёрся к боку, нагретому солнцем и костром. Подумав, завозился снова, нырнул к Отабеку под мышку, улёгся щекой на крепкое плечо и зажмурился, мысленно внушая ему: «Давай, герой, догоняй. Сам же только что пел, почти просил, ну».

Отабек осторожно приобнял Юру, легко провёл ладонью по волосам и шелестящим шёпотом чуть слышно допел припев до конца:

_Когда уснешь на моем плече,  
Я все пойму, ты меня… любишь._


End file.
